A Game of Cat and Mouse um Snake
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake Plissken and Catwoman play a dangerous game of seduction when Snake turns the tables on the masked feline.
1. A Game to Play

She was an untamable cat, wild as the jungle and dark as the night or so she claimed. Snake didn't buy it, wouldn't in fact. Nothing was untamable and to claim that was just the reason he was tracking her down. Maybe that was her game. She wanted him to chase and then slip away. The thing was no one saw a viper before it struck. Too hidden, too sly and at the moment well ahead of the game.

He'd seen her out gallivanting, vying for the attention of any who would lavish it upon her. He knew that game and even if she played it Snake thought she deserved better. Still there was a game to be played, one he set out to win. Plissken wasn't dressed for the place she was in nor did he care. The more attention he got the more she would want his. There in was his game.

Snake took to the bar and a chair to one side with a good view of her on the stool. Her leg was up on the rung exposing enough to cause a need for Plissken to shift and tug his pant leg before ordering. One drink wouldn't hurt and he had to make good on his presence. Already the patrons were noticing him, whispering. It was enough.

The drink came and he relaxed in the chair though his eye was working up her stockings. He knew what was under that skirt, something the man chatting her up didn't. Madness and sometimes death hid under there for a man who didn't keep his wits about him when she decided to play. In that she was definitely a cat. He wondered if she knew that cats shouldn't toy with snakes?

It was her toy that saw Plissken first and her attention followed soon after. Now he ignored her. That was easy since he positioned his patch on her side. It was a slight, not even a view of his eye.

Clicking heels came across the wood dance floor and still he ignored her. He finished his drink and set the glass on the table.

"Don't you say hello?" The agitation was already there in her voice.

Snake shrugged running his index finger along the rim of the rocks glass. "You looked busy."

Selina took a seat across from him but Plissken didn't even glance up. The whole bar was talking now in hushed whispers. The bombshell was talking to the street thug with the patch. That would give them gossip for days.

"You could have come over. He's nothing."

Snake kept his focus on the glass as if it was the most fascinating thing he ever encountered. "Nice of you to say hello too."

Snake put his defiance, cool and calm, into those words.

"I haven't had a chance." Selina had a compact out, no doubt checking her make up while her "Date" looked on.

"Now you do." Snake leaned back in the chair.

"Hello Snake." She purred at him while tucking the compact back into the tiny beaded handbag.

"Hello sweetheart." Snake grinned looking her over from across the table. "Did you forget something?"

"What is that darling?" She seemed curious like a cat.

Snake leaned back in the chair running his hand up the wall seductively. Her eyes were on his hand and the way the fingers moved up the surface. "Don't matter now. Looks like you'll be busy tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

Snake brought the chair down with a slam as the legs made contact again. A glass of champagne set before her as he stood up. "Last time we talked. Remember. Next time I see you, a glass champagne and you'd keep me busy for the night."

Snake grinned as he walked up next to her. "Shame you're busy... least you got the champagne."

Snake walked away but heard her huff indignantly. That was what he wanted. The tables were turning and she didn't even know it yet. He wasn't far down the street from the entrance when hurried heels clacked on the concrete behind him.

"Snake."

He slowed letting her catch up. Her cheeks were flushed from the hurrying and the cool air. Though her shallow breathing had his mind elsewhere beyond here.

"Darling, come back. I'll buy you a drink."

Snake shook his head. "One time offer baby."

Selina might have pouted had she not put up such a face of untouchability. Snake stopped and looked at her. "Shame isn't it."

She raised her hand, to slap him, grab him, it was hard to tell. He caught it though and shoved her into the door way and into the shadows. There were no words just a kiss. The instant his lips touched hers they opened. Even as she struggled the nearly inaudible moans gave her away. Snake yanked her skirt up knowing his trench coat would hide everything from the pedestrians. Her breath shallowed when his hand came in contact with her. Nothing beneath the skirt but wet heat and his hand. It was a gentle butterfly touch and just enough to cause a tremble as he kissed her neck.

"Here?" Her words were breathless as her hand slipped below his belt and fingered along the zipper.

Snake instantly stepped back. "No!"

He was defiant, letting his lust come across as anger. She hadn't moved but remained out of breath in the corner of the dark. Snake smiled, licked his lip and blew her a kiss before turning away.

"Plissken! Get back here."

She was having a tantrum though Snake didn't stop walking. Turning briefly he looked her over and pouted his lips up into a kiss before shaking his head. He wasn't coming back. No, if she wanted him she was going to have to come get him. It was time for her to learn a lesson in her own games


	2. Caught with His Pants Down

Plissken had slept well and woke lazily. Stretching in bed he glanced around the room before he stood and wandered naked to the bathroom. He got a drink of water, pissed and fussed with the patch. It was his morning routine when he had nothing pressing to do. Back into the bedroom he shuffled stretching again. Then he pulled his bag up on top of the dresser to search for a pair of pants. He found his favorite pair of fatigues. It took him a moment to get both legs on but he never got them up past the mid thigh.

"Mmmm darling this is a nice view." The purring voice could only be one person.

"Didn't hear you come in baby." Snake was startled but he kept the fact out of his voice. Ignoring her he finished pulling up his pants.

"No no. Don't put them on." He felt PVC covered hands and the tips of nails at his hips trying to pull his pants back off.

"I've got to work today." He forcefully buttoned his trousers.

"I should claw you." Selina was aggravated.

"You do that." Snake turned around to face her. She was much closer than he had expected. "I'll like it and you'll still get nothing."

Selina took a kiss pressing in and trying to get his mouth to open. He denied her but not because he wanted to. This was their game and like hell he was going to lose. He pulled away aiming to head out to the living room.

"I hate you." She snarled but he knew it wasn't anger.

"No." Snake stopped and flashed a flirtatiously cocky smile in her direction. "You hate that I won't put my cock in you on command like every other man you meet."

He saw her flush on the bared sections of her face as Snake pointed accusingly at her. ".. And you like it honey."

Snake turned and was back on his way out into the other room to retrieve his guns. Just as he strapped them on she threw him down. It knocked the wind out of him when he hit the floor. By the time he could breathe she was straddling his legs and going for his belt. Plissken couldn't help the laughter that started. Selina glanced up and locked eyes with him. Her expression was sour.

"What are you laughing at?"

Snake took her wrists and pulled her to lay flat over him. "Nothing really."

She didn't believe him and he knew it. "See the thing is sweetheart; by the time you get out of this pretty little suit of yours I'm going to be gone. We both know it."

Snake flicked his tongue over her lips and tossed her to the side. He was on his feet and had his shirt on before she even collected herself.

"Don't you dare leave." She demanded it while still sitting on the floor. Plissken thought she looked a bit like a pouting child, a really dangerous pouting child about to have a tantrum.

"Told you I got to go to work today." Snake pulled on his jacket while facing her.

"Why would you want to do that?" She was getting up in such a slinky way Snake nearly shoved her back to the floor.

"Money." He grinned at the defeat in her eyes. She couldn't argue that point from any direction.

"What about that glass of champagne when I'm done?" Snake wasn't trying to push her too far away. He did want her to come back after all.

"Where?" She was interested.

"Your penthouse?" Snake asked taking a step toward her. "Only wear something a little more practical. Who knows, if I like it enough maybe you'll get more than seeing me naked in a bedroom. Hmm?"

Plissken didn't give her time to react before he hurried out the door. The waves of anger were already rolling off of her.

"Oh, make sure you lock up when you leave baby." Snake grinned at her before slipping out the door.

"SNAKE PLISSKEN! I HATE YOU!" Plissken heard her yell it after he'd left. She'd break soon enough. All he had to do was bide his time.


End file.
